Snake Meets Tuh Littul Mermeed
by Superweapon458
Summary: it stat out were snake was on sekureet mishion were he was supose to know of underwater base as he diskovured there was mermeeds living tere as it was no underwater base it was a underwatur city as he meets teh cast of Ariels house.


One time on tat day Snake were just on a missun to go find som peoples and until he was nearly ted he was on finding tuh cumpuutr and he ten find databases. but she on of teh tree of teh computer so Snake contacts his HQ to sea where he gots to go to next as he as is assigned o a new mission to go find of some new people never heard of now. so then Snake gots a new mess ion togo and find tuh nue people that were never knew of to exist called altlanus and where tees people exist so tree he go to go diimd into teh deep sees. "Cornul, where do I go to find them secret people I know they m here somewhere" Snake sez. "They live in tuh ocean" sez Curnell. Then Snake go on he new missun to find these fishy people so he can ten go on adventurer.  
>So Snake onside of a helicopter with Raidunn and some of tuh people are going down deep sees of teh sea he tree grabs som diving beer and a submureen to go on under tuh wotur so he can see were tuh fisheye people living and tuh adventure goes like tis where he for it to find tuh underground secrud base inside tuh waters of tuh sees of tuh ocean. So while they ar down he ten finds a big giant shipwreck were they are nothing but a wooden ship fled with nothing but stuff of nothing of some stuff and where they fot treezur but Znake didn't care aout it as he was consurened about where the underwater base is all located. After teh place was set up shop where a metul beer hightdout was set up as a new underwater base for tree area was down they try finding a mother indergrund area as Raiden was taking care of everything while Snake was going off into to find tuh place as little as they doesn't know at all teh undurground base as actually a sunken sitrr city. Raidun says "When do snake go find tuh city of a hideout? tis is all suspects some tin this all cunt be abut mermaids" so ten he wants to inspect further clooes.<br>Meanwhile Ariel was all singing and stuff and nobody cared as they done not care as when she was singing Patrick and SpongeBob (WTF was SpongeBob doing in here anywa!?) tossed a tomatoes at her until she fond her act ot. Arel wanted o fog on teh human land and wind er what it wed like being a human girl and fall in luv and find her prince king and becum a princess queen and ten have babes if any buy cared if they have little mermaid sequels anypwasys. So where Ariel go odd with Flondr she ten goes to visit hut dad and ten go off to human land as se eventually met man on land go back to underwater and ten meet ursuluer teh evul see bitch who will manipulate Arieul to ten make er wish. Ariel say "I wish to have humen legs so ten I met my man" so Ursiuleh make her wish and ten she grants it so she tun to a human girl and then sw she goes she is gasping of air since she no mor a murmeed and then finds a submarine and then she find it so Snake finds a human girl dying and ten reduces he and when saving hut he bring hut back as she is got human leg. When flounder and subbastun and find these they one tuh king would be upset she mad u deep deel with ursuluh and now they must go down and ten se wheat happen. Now Arel with no voice Snake asks her who she am but ten she realize she has to ind her man and it was tuh Prynse Eyrick whip is tuh man she saved from drowning as when she gut save drum droning he wtehn see as when they all meet each utter they set up a date between Snake soys on them which am his secret mission where Ariel knows of underwater peole and Errick who is man of pince who is on luv with hur. "So this Ariel person.. what she cape of dying? She know shut do do curnell? I hope she know mor she don't nut speak much, she has mor seckruts than a normal spy she my be silnt but she has mud to tak about" so HQ ten translate qurdunates to where they go. So Ariul and Eric go onto a boat rife and ride into an lake and then where things go at night subbastun teh lobster crab goes to set up tuh song and ten they make a love romance sing song and how much they luv on unuther as Ariel show Eric her boob there log song and  
>enigng they almost kiss but ten things go wrong where Ursula's messed up on plan ten she goe to see who guy is spying on hut so she then has something to do to ty to get him out of way. So saddlery she go on land to find who am spying on her to fin and then get and kill tuh guy who was did so. As Snake spies on ten he find a Ariul inpostur and then find to make luv with him but ten HQ ttys to contact hum bit to noo anvil. As soon as things are things are going to be so until she almost murrys Eric tomorrow she wonder what was going un as she feels like she is witched.<br>As Raiden contacts Snake it turn out Snake is vein hypnotized by Ursula in disguised as a sexy yung lade and when she is planning to do is harvest his soul for something I don't know and we don't. When he here of this Riaden then go to see who know of Ursula so when he find out he ssee a talking fish and crabby go tell him to contact king uv sees and ten go to help as when he help he ten tries to save the two and Snake from being devoured by Ursula and when thing go g on and ter is when thing s are getting rough whn they got to have to stop wedding to also rsckuee snake from perl. Meanwhile wen so Raiden underwater inside a submureen is talking to King Tritun and is telling him tat not only is Ariul is getting married and is in luv and not only tat Ursullla is on her tricks ready to strike on teh two and is going to get Snake and try to eat him and his sol. "Tis cunt nut bee, I cannot allow tis! Why I am upset! I tout ariel was warned to not of go on human land i up set wit her!" raged king trigtun and Raiden calms him down but Tritun then finds out why aril was missing for weeks as he treated her as she was in luv with a human and felt guilty as what he did. Raiden says "What do we do now yur magus tee?" as Trigtun ugrees he says "Lets stop Ursula and save ur friend snake from teh clutches of ursuler" So teh two go off and find teh wedding in time and ten have to stop Ursula as as wen teh wedding gut canceled then wen Trydunt gutted to see how Ariel wis in luv with Eric he ten agree to see how it goe as he cannot destroy luv. So when Ursula show up she turned back to a murmeed as when Aiel did ten she was tkun back to see as when ten things gut tense as Trightun is ready for a fite as he ten turns Raiden into a murmeen as then he has powers of his blade to show Ursuluh a lessen. ten tries to fight fire again Ursula he gots shrunken getting him spirit tooken and ten Usula got teh power and ten gets tuh king staff and crown and ten becums godladylike and ten grows to a gigantic size as where teh fat lady turns into teh size big then a neburhuud. Raiden teh mermaid guy uses his sword to defend hisself against Usuula as she shat balls into his position and ten defects tem as she was stunned wen they was deflected as Raiden shows her a lot of his blade and almost save teh day. Raiden then fights successful agasint giant Ursula and ten nearly defeats her as he gots shat down by Usulas fur balls of doom and when she neerley kills him off he put him in corner with Ariel as tree is nothing they can do about it as they are screaming in deer, as suddenly Snake is ten freed from Usula's dungeon as he is piloting a huge submureene and is with Eric and fires a harpune at her and ten later impales her in teh fatass beer belly as tit was so powerful her fat cannot withstood. "AAAAAAAA! I deading I am melting! Save me... Who am gonna help mere? I MELTING..." she dying words are as she is ten explodes as everyone closes ter eyes who are near it but for people are there far away as then in SpongeBob's neighborhood he and Patrick look at it like tree are fireworks as it was a nice view. Now with Ursula dead everyone from teh dungeon that are mermaid peoples get freed drum teh are back to life including King Triton.  
>With Ursula dead forever, Snake, Raiden, Subbastiun and King Triton talked tis over and ten see as they found out the underwater base was actually a city o mermaid people. So when tat go they then talk ubot Ariel being in luv again as they grant Eric and Ariel's wishes to be wit ech uthr so whn happens Ariel is human again and then wedding is started where everybody is happy including Triton hisself and there is where Snake and Raiden don't go as they have work to do as they are spies as they<br>lived happily ever aftr.  
>So Snake and Raiden ten go off to hellikopptur and ten get back to hq and prepare for next mission while a shitty little mermaid sequel in disney movies happens sometimes years later (but who the hell cars?).<p>

**TEH ENDD**


End file.
